The Reich of Alagaesia
by The Silver Hands
Summary: This is a trollfic about Eragon becoming the Fuhrer of Alagaesia after the end of the war. It will contain racism, speciesism, politically-motivated propaganda and speeches, blood, genocide, and more. Several surviving characters will be killed in this story. Do NOT take this story seriously or any historical implications, for this is meant to be a silly thing I thought up of.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is a satirical trollfic about Eragon literally becoming Hitler in the Inheritance Cycle universe. There will be lots of racism, speciesism, widespread use of propaganda and dictatorial control to further Eragon's newfound ideology, and lots of blood and fucked-up stuff.**

 **Though this book series is utter shit (plagiarized, creepy thoughts, retcons, Eragon and Saphira are war criminals, you name it), I was recently reading Eragon x Saphira fanfics (ideas for some future story) when I thought about this incredible-yet-crazy idea.**

 **I will not care about trivial spelling errors.**

 **This is only a joke though, so do NOT take this trollfic seriously.**

Eragon woke up from his deep slumber, reminiscing about the time Galbatorix committed suicide. Before he talked to Arya in the middle of that one desert as they watched Firnen rail Saphira, he at the request of Nasuada will need embark on a journey to the east aboard a ship to create a new colony of dragon-riders.

For the rest of his life.

He is forced to go far from his beloved homeland as it will shrink in size, with that little shit King Orrin taking a large chunk of the southern area as his people of Surda and the Urgals continue to take over the nation he was born and raised in.

He rose next to the crook of Saphira's neck. He looked at her as she was sleeping soundly on the deck on the giant ship.

"Stupid whore." Eragon muttered under his breath.

Since his dragon cannot hear his thoughts as she slept, he now had the opportunity to personally think what he is going to do about the upcoming future.

Nasuada will definitely be a horrible leader.

Arya is soon to become an enemy against the people of Alagaesia as she is going to become the queen of the elves in Du Weldenvarden, the northern forested territory to the northwest of his country. The elves and the humans never had a good ongoing relationship with each other. In fact, he saw those elves mercilessly slaughter all those soldiers forced to serve under Galbatorix, as there was no point to kill since they have surrendered. He remembered Arya looking down upon his people because they were mortal, dumb, and inferior in many other ways in comparison to the elven race.

He knows that his people of Alagaesia is superior against them.

After ending the dictatorship of King Galbatorix, Eragon had a strong dislike of monarchy, and suddenly realized that Nasuada inherited her high position of power from her father without any previous political experience.

How clever of her, but not for long.

He went to Murtaugh right after the last battle to talk to him one-on-one a fair distance away from the battlefield. Murtaugh said that as the new leader of the Dragonriders, Eragon should know the name of the Ancient language.

Pronouncing the syllables slowly with pauses in between, Murtaugh gave him the name without activating it.

Then he and Thorn took off north.

Eragon gave a sinister smile and used the word of power against them. Thorn fell down and Murtaugh jumped out of the saddle he was on. Before he had any time to react, Eragon crushed his neck with his hand and drove his sword into Murtaugh's head. He then turned to a frozen Thorn, jumped up onto his muzzle, and pierced his sword into his widened eye, just like Arya did with Sruikan. He pushed his arm as far as he can into Thorn's brain and twisted it around, making sure he deals enough damage to the target. Eragon then pulled out and jumped off before Thorn collapsed to the ground. He used Brisinger (the name of his sword) to light both of their bodies on fire in order to hide their deaths. Eragon's blade was drenched in the blood of both the Rider and the dragon, and wiped it clean with a cloth. He made a sinister smile again as he watched both bodies burn, with smoke tangling upwards to the sky, and quickly walked back to the battlefield where the others were.

"Now I am the only one who knows the word." Eragon muttered quietly to himself, making sure no one saw him out here as he meandered back.

The Eldunari Galbatorix once had is now given to Eragon, where he is to keep all of them along with the ones he and Spahira found from Vroengard in a concealed space just behind his neck.

He remembered Saphira talking about how she ate a dozen of Galbatorix's soldiers.

"Ha! They begged for mercy, but I just chewed them up!" She triumphantly said, just before the next battle. For the rest of the war, her bloodlust expanded, and she began to eat many more people.

Eragon never forgave her for that.

He had a revelation. If Saphira mated with another dragon and had eggs, there will be many more dragons who will like to eat people.

They would burn, eat, and terrorize the people of Alagaesia.

After he and her found out that there is a large vault of eggs in Vroengard, that revelation worried him even more, since there are many more dragons who will come out and become vicious magical fire-breathing immortal beasts against his race.

Shit.

As the war ended, Eragon and Saphira will need to go east to establish a new area for incoming Dragonriders. He agreed, but deep down, he is just going to just be a caregiver to more of those dragons. He realized that from raising Saphira, she turned out to be some evil beast, so raising any other dragons will definitely have similar results.

They will feast on us until we are no more.

He stepped away and turned to look at Saphira again.

Hopefully she is not pregnant.

Galbatorix once said to him that there was a reason why he took out those Dragonriders.

"They are more wicked than you think, Eragon." He said from his seat in the throne room of Alagaesia's capital city. "I despised them, and soon you will despise yourself too. It is not of a matter if I am evil or not, but how correct my words are."

At that time though, Eragon quickly dismissed him and began to fight him.

Now, he despised himself, he despised his dragon, and despised his new job description.

"I will change everything." He whispered to himself.

He then opened the concealed space behind his neck, went inside it, and forced all the Eldunari to submit to him. They were in a vulnerable position, and he is able to counter any powerful magic they tried to place against him as he was currently holding onto Niernen, a barbed green lance given to him after he found and kept it right after the last battle, which made him immune to any magic placed against him.

"What are you doing, Eragon!?" Glaedr shouted as the human touched and mentally probed into him.

"Making revenge, my little gem." Eragon sneered as he began torturing/mindraping the dragon.

He now had all the power he needed to go forth with the plan he devised a fortnight ago. Not only that, but Eragon also forced those Eldunari to submit as a means of revenge for the people of Alagaesia.

"Like I wanted to further your race, anyways." He said.

He gave orders to the Eldunari to act naturally so that Saphira would not become suspicious as he stepped out of the open space and closed it, the invisible dimension going back to its former position.

"What are you doing, Eragon?" Said a voice behind him.

Eragon turned around to see a male elf glaring at him. He is one of 12 surprisingly strong elves who aided the Varden (the rebel group against Galbatorix's empire), and now is tasked to help Eragon build a new colony of Dragonriders.

"Oh, nothing." Said Eragon.

The elf looked down to see him holding the green lance.

"Then why were you holding Niernen after you stepped out of…"

Eragon shouted out the word of power/name of the Ancient Language, activating its ability. The elf in front of him froze as the word echoed and disappeared from his mind (as the people who hear the word in activation will instantly forget it and are unable to use it against the user).

Eragon took out his sword with his left hand in an ice-pick grip and quickly decapitated the elf. Blood sprayed out of the neck and splattered onto the wooden deck of the ship.

He felt Saphira's consciousness as she woke up from the smell of blood.

 _Eragon, what's happening?_ She said, her neck rising up.

He quickly turned around and charged towards her heart with Niernen. He pierced the target as he heard a deafening, wailing scream from her mouth. He used the word of power to prevent her from attacking him as he pulled the lance out of her chest. Her life-blood erupted from the deep gaping hole he produced. In a blur, he stabbed her chest again.

And again.

And again.

 _ERAGON! WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!_ Saphira screamed as the red fluid and pieces of her organs spilled out of her plural cavity.

"Because you tormented my people for far too long. Even when they begged you not to kill them!" Eragon shouted. "How can you call yourself noble, you stupid bitch!"

Tears poured out of her eyes as Eragon dropped Niernen and dove a hand into her cavity, pulling out a blue gemstone-like object.

 _No… please no… Eragon._ Pleaded Saphira, her breath becoming misty red.

Eragon held up her blood-soaked Eldunari and began to mentally torture her.

"Submit to me." Said Eragon.

 _You are just like Galbatorix._ Said Saphira, sobbing.

 _I am smarter and better than Galbatorix._ Eragon said mentally to her. _Your race has plagued humanity for far too long, now it is time for us to take this world back._

She languished from the agony, wanting it to end.

…

 _Fine._ She finally said, empty and brokenhearted, giving herself up.

Eragon smiled insidiously and healed her, her chest and organs regenerating back to their former state, and the pool of blood underneath her creeped back into her body. He placed her Elunari into the concealed space behind his neck, closed it, and walked towards her hind legs.

"Okay, first, infertility." Said Eragon. "No more hatchlings for you, my dear."

He felt Saphira's ovaries in the deep depths of her nether regions as he picked up the bloody lance, positioning it and piercing into the right side of her lower abdomen, then her left side.

He healed her wounds, but he left the smashed ovaries alone.

Saphira whimpered as she knew she had no chance of offspring anymore. She cried silently as Eragon strolled away from her in search of the 11 other elves aboard the ship. He killed all of them and dumped their cut-up bodies, disembodied arms, legs, and heads off the boat.

He ordered a crumpled Saphira to smash all of the several dozen eggs within the lower decks of the ship they found from Vroengard. The Eldunari and her begged him not to do this, but he wordlessly refused. He ordered Saphira to burn open a hole in the ship to expose the eggs, so she has the room down there to directly destroy them. Saphira's tears dribbled down her neck as she pounced down on each one with her front paws, breaking each one open to see a somewhat-scaly pink embryo with paper-thin wings before they were smashed into an unrecognizable meaty pulp.

After all the dragon eggs were no more, Eragon gathered his belongings, some water and food, and put them into bags attached to Saphira's saddle. He tied Niernen onto the side of the saddle and grabbed his sword. He leaped from the deck onto the edge of the shoreline a bit ahead of the still slowly moving ship. He looked at his own reflection in the water.

He saw an elvish-looking version of himself. He brought a hand up to one of his ears and touched the pointy tip. He then grabbed the piece of flesh and sawed it off with his blade. It stung, but it also felt good to be human again. He did the same with the other ear, and healed both of them, resembling rounded ears once again. He looked at his reflection again and saw his face was a little-slanted looking, so with some intricate magic, he looked more of his previous self, though relatively more adult-like than before. Eragon jumped back onto the ship (with magic) and climbed onto the saddle tied to Saphira's back and shoulders.

"Burn down the ship and take me to Uru'Baen." Eragon solemnly commanded.

She flew upwards gracefully as she burned down the ship with her fiery blue breath, then flew westward.


	2. Chapter 2

During the journey back to Alagaesia, Eragon was thinking about how he was going to win the hearts of his people and be their leader so that he can effectively set their country straight. He set for writing a pro-national manifesto during the trip on Saphira's back. She was not flying too quickly, so he had time to write out a short book on a new ideology he created and the things he was going to do for the Alagaesian people.

 _What are you writing?_ Asked Saphira.

 _A book that will help put my plans into motion._ Answered Eragon.

The dragoness was quiet for a short while.

 _What is it called?_ She asked again, fear creeping a little into her heart.

 _Mein Kampf._ Said Eragon. _It is "My Struggle" in the Ancient Language. Don't worry about it._

 _Okay._ Saphira growled uneasily.

He finished writing his book, and used the knowledge and power of the Eldunari to make many copies of his book, preparing to distribute it to the people of his country.

After a few days, he and Saphira landed right beside to the palace in Uru'Baen, where the people and the guards cheered for their newfound hero from the war.

"Thank you, thank you. Please, read this book, as it will be of great importance to all of us!" Called out Eragon, holding up a copy of the small leather-clad book. He dumped all of the copies of the book onto the ground as he clambered down from Saphira and landed next to the pile.

Out of curiosity, the residents of the capital city came up to him and were given copies of "Mein Kampf".

"And be sure to share this with your friends, family, neighbors, and other travelers!" Said Eragon.

The people blindly cheered as he then ordered Saphira to stay put as he marched into the palace.

In the throne room, there were wood and metal scaffoldings around the broken walls of the place where Galbatorix blew himself up. The ceiling was open to the afternoon sky as he saw a young, fanciful-looking black woman on the newly-built ornately carved wooden throne.

"Nasuada." Said Eragon as he approached her. She gave a surprising glance towards him.

"Eragon, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the east?" She asked.

"Nasuada, why do you want to rule Alagaesia?" He questioned suddenly.

The woman gave a quizzical look.

"Because the people need a leader to rule over them, and I am qualified to rule over them."

"How is that so?"

"Because I know how to govern over a country. I know how to run an economy, and I know how to make the people happy."

"Really?" Said Eragon, glaring at her. "To someone with little political experience, and being in the Varden doesn't count. You were not born here, you originally came from another group of people, and you inherited your father's role solely because you are his daughter. You grabbed power from that vacuum when your father died, and you jumped for power again and put yourself as the _queen_ of Alagaesia when Galbatorix killed himself."

"What are you getting at, Eragon?" She said, a hint of fear in her voice. "Why are you now against me?"

"Because I know you are power-hungry." Answered Eragon. "You are barely qualified to take on as the leader of this nation, you gave many of our northern territories to the elves, and the southern territories to that fucker King Orrin."

Nasuada flinched when she heard the f-word from Eragon.

"We lost many people from this war, and you decide to give up so much of our land to our neighboring _enemies_ , just so that you can please them as a pawn who makes herself the ruling monarch of Alagaesia instead of letting other more-qualified individuals take control. You can help them, but no, you decided that you are our next ruler just because you said so. How dare you."

Eragon paused.

"The Urgals in the Varden were unnecessary and just poses a great distraction against our war effort. In the end, you gave them a lot of land so that they can invade, pillage, and kill our people! _Fuck you._ "

"No, I'm not power-hungry! And they are not bad, Eragon!" She said worriedly. "And Orrin is a great ally to us! We need him as much as he and his people need us!"

"You're WRONG!" Eragon shouted, a slight quaver in his voice. "You are just naïve, and our empire is shrinking because of your stupid political decisions! I don't want to be ruled by someone like _you_ , because you are underqualified and incompetent! Plus, your people become leaders just because they have a high pain tolerance! Pain tolerance does not mean that they will be good leaders!"

He sighed.

"I made a proposal for you, Nasuada. You can either leave this place and return to your homeland, or I will personally execute you." Said Eragon.

He looked unblinkingly at her shocked face.

…

"But then who will govern the people, then?" She asked.

"I will." Eragon answered. "I am Alagaesian, and I will have others who will help me put this nation back in order, since I don't have much political experience myself, but I know what to do."

"How about the dragons and Dragonriders?" Nasuada asked again.

"The Eldunari and Saphira submitted to me, she destroyed the eggs, I killed all of the elves on board, and we burned the ship down, and plus I killed Murtaugh and Thorn right after the final battle, for various reasons." Replied Eragon.

Nasuada stared at Eragon in a way she would have if she stared at a demon.

"So, the dragons are going to become extinct?" She said, thinking about what Saphira had to go through.

"Yep." He said simply. "No more of those freakish-looking fire-breathing man-eating uncontrollable beasts. I found an opportunity to control them when we were going eastward, and I took it."

"Wow." Nasuada whispered.

She sighed.

"I guess I don't have any choice." She said, resigned. "I will go. I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Wise choice." Said Eragon.


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon stepped out of the grand palace entrance just after he and Nasuada arranged a journey back to her home country, where Saphira was sitting and waiting quietly.

 _Were you talking to Nasuada?_ Asked the azure dragoness.

 _Yeah. You don't need to know about it, though._ He said mentally to her.

 _Fine, then._ Scoffed a sad Saphira, turning her head away from him.

Eragon spotted a wooden platform a short distance away where a herald was talking about the going-ons around Alagaesia. He walked onto it and asked him if he can give a word out to the public, and the herald nodded and walked off the stage.

"People of Alagaesia!" Eragon announced.

Dozens of people flocking around the city square just in front of the palace turned their heads towards the stage.

"I have become your new leader, as your former one had to go back to her homeland to help her own people!"

The city folk around him were slightly surprised, but started clapping and bowing to him in acknowledgement.

"However, I will _not_ be your king, since a monarchy as a political system is unstable and corrupt, so I will change things up and make a nationalist socialist regime with a head of state! I will become your chancellor of this state! You may call me _Fuhrer_ , as it is the name for 'leader' in the Ancient tongue."

"Hi Mr. Fuhrer!" A young woman called out in the midst of the gathering crowd. Eragon smiled a little at that.

"Thank you." Eragon politely replied. "Anyways, I have written a book called Mein Kampf on the journey back from the east, where I made a grand plan for the Alagaesian people! After all these revelations I had over the past few years, I have finally figured out how to make this nation powerful and complete!"

People cheered. Eragon heard Saphira snort quietly in disgust behind him.

"I made copies of my book, where you can read my plan in detail, but I will tell all of you here, right now, of what I am going to do as the Fuhrer of this country."

Eragon cleared his throat.

"First of all, we shall reunite our country once again! Those _filthy_ elves in the north took over some of our lands, and the southern kingdom of Surda took a large portion of our southern territory! We shall crush King Orrin's army and take back what is ours!"

The Alagaesian people screamed in approval.

"We will take over and occupy Surda! We will remove the lazy and careless King Orrin from power! The kingdom of Surda shall become an official province of Alagaesia, where they shall benefit from unity with us!"

More cheers. This exciting and passionate feeling of Eragon is beginning to shine. He knows that more hand gestures will get his message across to his people.

"Now, there are the despicable Urgals along the Spine of our country, where they multiply like cockroaches and take over our lands!" Spoke Eragon. "They kill our men, women, and children in nearby villages as they continue to pillage and eat us! NO MORE! We will make a great strategy to wipe out all of them from the face of this world!"

"AYYYE!" Shouted the motivated and animate crowd. They chanted at the top of their lungs, "THE URGALS MUST DIE! THE URGALS MUST DIE!"

Saphira looked and craned her head away from Eragon, hiding herself as much as she can in her spot from the person her Rider has become.

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT THOSE EVIL ARROGANT CONTROLLING ELVES WHO HAVE BUTCHERED SO MANY OF US, TAKEN SO MUCH FROM US, AND STOLEN OUR NORTHERN AREAS! WE SHALL TAKE THEM BACK!" Screamed Eragon.

"YEAAHHH!" The pulsating spectators shouted.

"Those elves think their kind is superior to ours!" Yelled Eragon. "'We are immortal, we can do more magic, we are nimbler, we are mightier…' But who gives a shit because OUR RACE IS SUPERIOR TO THEIRS! We are stronger, smarter, and already have an industrializing nation, yet they think that being an unchanging group of vegetarian cutthroats without any industrialization will help them, then they are _wrong_! We will kill and conquer those temperamental asses! As with those low-life Urgals, we will destroy Du Weldenvarden and its wicked inhabitants, and clean out those enemies to our state ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"E-RA-GON! E-RA-GON! E-RA-GON!" The riled-up city folk chanted.

"We will make posters and newspapers about these plans and send it out to the rest of the country, we will have heralds give public lectures about these plans, and we will make many more copies of Mein Kampf, where the rest of our people will become aware and start to prepare for the incoming greatness for our country's future! For our nation! Our commonwealth! OUR REICH! SIEG HEIL!"

"SIEG HIEL!" Called back the crowd in unison. "SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL! SIEG HEIL!"


	4. Chapter 4

A cold wintry day in Carvahall.

A little girl in a heavy coat walked past a fenced enclosure, observing pale white bones lying within the area. She held her mother's hand as she pointed to the remains.

"Mommy, what are those?"

"Those _were_ Urgals, sweetie. Our Fuhrer declared them a menace to innocent people like us and decided to release them from their lives. They did not really have a conscience and were just waiting to be ended."

The girl peered at the many horns and think streaks of white on the frosted gray grass.

"My schoolteacher told me that this place is called a concentration camp." She said.

"Yes, it is, sweetie. It is to concentrate the enemy and make them disappear. I think there are only a few tribes left." Her mother said.

She paused for a moment.

"I remember on a poster that our Reich has cleared many Urgals along the Spine. They counted over 40,000 skulls when they started the 'cleaning' about four months ago."

The little girl looked up to her mother, her blue gaze flickered slightly with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, they can't hurt us anymore. Our Fuhrer made sure of that."

(Meanwhile, back at the capital)

"Chancellor Eragon, you look stunning in this portrait!" Exclaimed an elderly artisan. "This will be lovely for Alagaesia's art, and for its propaganda!"

What stood before the Fuhrer himself was a large body-portrait of him. He wore a clean, simple yellow uniform while holding a jet-black cane on his right hand. His chin was tilted up to face the world.

"It is a wonderful work of art, as great as your other masterpieces, maestro." Eragon complimented.

During the past four months, he asserted himself as the ruler of the unified commonwealth, an achievement which many people greatly supported him for. He remembered just after becoming Chancellor, he decided to have diplomatic talks with King Orrin.

King Orrin conversed with Eragon and told him that though he did care about Surda's independence, he thought it would be better to be annexed and added to Alagaesia to help their relations and economy. Though with one condition.

"I want to be the ruler of this province, but I will swear fealty to you. Also, please do not harm my- our people, Fuhrer."

Eragon knew it would be suicide for his people to attack his Reich, and understood his decisions. He ended up respecting Orrin because of that.

"We humans must unite and band together. I will not do something rash as threatening Surda."

"Thank you, Mein Fuhrer." Orrin said with great relief.

Eragon, with the help of Saphira, the Eldunari, and some legions of the Alagaesian and Surdan armies, performed an expedition to the Spine to exterminate the Urgals once in for all.

And he did.

Some of his advisors invented what they called a 'concentration camp', which concentrates the Urgal populations and made them disappear. In order to make their bodies disappear faster, ovens and smokestacks were made to incinerate the bodies, producing a light, ashy-white powder on the rooftops of the buildings in the overly active concentration camps.

It was a wonderful sight to behold, Eragon thought.

He strolled outside to the wilted, snow-covered gardens of the capital's palace. The Fuhrer walked around, often focusing his eyes on his dancing white breath in front of his face. He stopped at the center of the gardens, where a single steel rod stood, alone and isolated from the brown knee-level shrubs in the vicinity.

On top of the rod, was the head of a woman impaled into the spike.

Specifically, a rather youthful-looking elvish woman. Well, once youthful, as her rotting gray skin clung onto the edges of the bones of her bloodless, lifeless face. With a tarnished interwoven crown on the top of her head. Eragon wanted to leave her crown where it is, to remind him that he decapitated the ruler of the elves.

"How is your day, Arya?" Said Eragon. "It is a little chilly outside, don't you think?"

He remembered visiting her in the elves' capital as a peace-talk, since many elves were getting slaughtered in the north (mainly because of the industrial and magical militarization of the Alagaesian armed forces), so few remained in their army. The elves were ageless, so they had an almost non-existent replacement rate of their population. Queen Arya surrendered and asked Chancellor Eragon to visit her. He and his advisors knew it was a trap, though. He had the word of power- his trump card, and proceeded with a great plan to rid of this continent of elves once and for all.

He flew with Saphira to Du Weldenvarden about two months ago. They made it to the central area of the elves' capital and calmly dismounted Saphira and strolled into Arya's wooden citadel.

"Nice place, don't you think?" Eragon assessed quietly to Arya on her throne, surrounded by her bodyguards and about a dozen other elves with high political standing. Firnen, a great green dragon, crouched just behind her throne, almost as if he was about to pounce.

"Well, we have come to surrender, Eragon." Stated Arya. "Do you have any conditions you want to mention?"

"Hmm…" Eragon hummed. He intrinsically knew that she just wanted to hear what he has to say before she ambushed him. He was curious to know what she or others may say before they attacked him.

The air was tense throughout the building. There was not a break in their silence for two minutes.

"I, the Fuhrer of Alagaesia, will be courteous and hear what you have to say first." Answered Eragon.

Arya narrowed her eyes.

"First of all, Firnen wants to know what you did with Saphira? He can tell because he watched her as she landed here with you. Also, what happened to the Eldunari and the elves on the ship to the east? Don't tell me you…"

"I enslaved the Eldunari and Saphira, made her infertile so she can't lay eggs, forced her to destroy all the eggs on the ship to end the dragon race, since they are a great danger to all other races in this evil world of ours, killed all the elves singlehandedly, and torched the ship. I commanded them not to speak with any elf ever again."

Arya stiffened. Firnen roared.

"Why, Eragon?" Exclaimed Firnen, a distraught, deep voice coming from his direction. "You cruel filthy troll, I will burn you for vengeance!"

"Eragon, I never thought you were worth my time or anything to this world!" Said Arya. "You were just a creepy simpleton trying to be a big guy, but I didn't realize someone this stupid would stoop _this_ low." Scathed Arya. "KILL HIM!"

Eragon smiled as a jet of green fire and many streaks of magic were all coming to where he stood.

"Jierda!" He said, pushing all the enemies back with the power of the Eldunari.

Then he spoke the word of the ancient language.

He then executed all of the frozen elves, Firnen, and lastly… Arya.

She watched in horror as Eragon mercilessly killed her kind and her beloved dragon. She stared, frozen in place from that word as Eragon sprinted up to her.

He spoke directly to her as the citadel caught fire from Firnen's remaining fire onto its walls (no elf here is alive and unfrozen to douse the flames).

"Aye, Arya. I am a simpleton. I never wanted to be a Rider nor do anything for the Varden. But I became strong to protect my people, the only people whom I can trust. We are the pure master race of this world, and we shall take over the world and cleanse whomever is not us, and stands in our way. You elves never learn. You elves keep killing my people, no matter how innocent they are. You let your shitty dragons eat my people. No more. This is a quest, a personal quest of mine. This is a personal journey of a man's redemption set against the backdrop of his struggle to save his country. I am that man struggling to save my country. My struggle."

Eragon's eyes brimmed with tears, perhaps for the last time.

"I will now take back this world forever. Goodbye Ayra."

She screamed as Eragon sliced through her neck with his sword. Her tears cascaded down with her head onto the worn wooden floor of the citadel. The crown which adorned her head fell off her brunette hair. Eragon caught the crown with his free hand, sheathed his bloodied sword (which was made by an elf wtf lol) and grabbed her hair on her freed head.

Eragon reminisced that time as he focused back to the present to look upon the frozen head of the last queen of the elves.

All the elves and Urgals died.

The last dragon cried.

The people cheered for their Fuhrer.

They now have a future.

Eragon looked at the sky, seeing soft white rays of the hidden sun emerging from the hue-less clouds.

The future is brighter now, his kind better than ever.

A fine Reich it was, truly.

 **Holy shit this is so fucked-up hahahaha.**

 **Though I may be pissed at the series, I actually enjoyed the relationship between Eragon and Saphira (especially in the first book), despite their ridiculous and messed-up flaws. I really wanted Paolini to have Eragon date and be with Saphira because their connection was much less forced and purer than the clusterfuck with him and Arya for most of the series. Too bad the author is a pussy and let Saphira get boned by some random character in the end because he was afraid of some interspecies shit. I swear this book series could have been hundreds of times better if a more competent writer took over and wrote a way-better, fleshed-out book series. The first book was nice, I will give him credit for that. The dragons were ugly af though. Why are their horns antennae and not HORNS? Angela the witch and a bunch of other characters introduced in the first book are swept aside later on; did the people of Carvahall really had to move; too much Mary Sue; too many retcons; the cat-people was kinda interesting; the political dynamics after the first book sucked; the Ra'zac context was quite interesting thoughout the story; why can't Eragon not be an asshole, especially in the last two books, idfk; I wish Saphira had a little more emotional sensitivity, as she functioned like a robot/simple steed for Eragon in the second and fourth books; how did two naked elves with the dragon tattoo and a tree heal Eragon, I call bullshit on that; Eldunari WAS interesting, I will give Paolini credit for that; the last battle with Galbatorix was the reason why the entire fucking series was a waste of time (except for the first book); Eragon and Murtaugh and their dads (Brom and Morzan) was kinda weird-but-interesting; I really wanted Eragon to have sex with Saphira, way better than the lame banging while flying, doesn't make sense, fuck you again, Paolini; the vivid description about Oromis's elf balls was NOT NECESSARY; the dwarves in the story- eh, it's fine; too much plagiarism, plot-wise, character-wise, and creature-wise; some battle sequences in the fourth book, such as Eragon's cousin leading an attack through a river into a city-fortress with shields was interesting; why is Saphira's tongue covered in barbs, most reptiles and terrestrial predators (except felines) do not have that; canines don't, mustelids don't, hyenas don't, humans don't, bears don't, eagles and hawks don't, many other carnivores don't; Saphira has big-ass sharp teeth, wtf why she needs such a tongue; also her eating people made me instantly dislike the entire series and Paolini; what the fuck was Galbatorix doing the entire time throughout the story; Nasuada's pain contest against her uncle to decide who will rule over the Varden was FUCKING STUPID (then he disappears lol); how did King Orrin learn modern chemistry during the third book, idfk; shouldn't Saphira scold Eragon for being a creepy little shit to Arya, idfk again; Arya's mom vs that one guy in the fourth book was not a great battle; why was Galbatorix evil, like there was no direct evidence/indication whatsoever throughout the series that he was a giant asshole (except torturing Nasuada); how did Murtaugh learn the word of power at all, idfk; why did Eragon commit such heinous acts of war, like preventing a butcher from ever seeing his daughter ever again, killing people for fun, breaking their skulls and necks, etc.; the worm-torture thing in the fourth book was freaky-but-interesting; at least there was some calm moments between action/conflict sequences throughout the story, but not enough; Eragon is a psychopath for various reasons, you can look it up and see (and also learn how not to be a shit writer); Eragon nor Saphira were emotionally conflicted at all throughout the story, that's not psychologically normal; I could go on even more hahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this trollfic!**

 **Also read Longing Heart by Locolo and other ExS stories if you hate the ending of Inheritance Cycle.**


End file.
